Chocolate Pie
by ikuto anime love
Summary: Amu takes Ami to a pie shop. What will happen? ikuto to come
1. chara chase

**NORMAL POV **

"**Onee-chan, when are we getting to the pie shop?" Ami asked her big sister Amu Hinamori as they were walking around town.**

**Amu had promised her little sister that she would take her to a pie shop today. They were both pretty excited for today and Ami especially had been looking forward to it for quite a while.**

"**Ami, we'll get there when we get there. Let us enjoy our walk and this really pretty sunny day."**

"**Hey, Amu-chan are we gonna get some pie too?" Ran, Miki and Su asked together.**

"**Super Characters!" Ami yelled gleefully as soon as she saw and heard the Guardian Characters.**

"**Oh shoot, RUN!" Ran yelled.**

**Mikis' POV**

**I knew we shouldn't have said that. Guess what, I was right. It had blown our cover and let Ami know we were here. We had been floating along up above Amus' head where Ami could not see us. Now we were running – well flying – away from the little girl who loved to treat us like dolls. We hated it. We also hated being chased. **

**Right now, Ami had us flying around the park we had been walking in peacefully just moments before. And to add to that Amu had to chase her little sister.**

**I knew there was only one way to get this over with. And for that Amu had to catch Ami. And we all knew there was only one way that was ever gonna happen.**

"**Ran, Character Change with Amu." I yelled at the pink Chara.**

**Oh crap, I almost got caught by Ami. I needed to pay more attention to my surroundings.**

"**Why Miki?" Ran yelled back at me.**

"**So she can catch Ami and make her stop chasing us, you stupid baka." I loved Ran but she can be really dumb sometimes. Why am I the only logical one of all of us – Amu included? I really wondered sometimes.**

"**Ok! Amu Character Change!" Ran said enthusiastically. **

"**Ami stop chasing them." The Character Changed Amu yelled impatiently at her little sister as she managed to catch up to her. Yay! I thought in my head. Soon Ami would stop chasing us!**

**Amis' POV**

"**Ami stop chasing them." My big sis Amu yelled at me.**

**I didn't want to stop chasing the Super Characters. I was having a great time. But then again, I also didn't want big sis mad at me. If she got mad we might not get to do something like this again. That would be super sad. I was having a good time with Onee-chan and I wanted to be able to do this again. (A/N: I know Ami is not logical. It just works, okay?) Also, if she got upset with me I might not get my pie. I wanted my pie.**

**I decided that I would run a little bit more – just until she yelled at me again "Ami!" sis yelled at me. I guess I had to stop now. She took less time to yell again than I thought she would.**

**I stopped and for big sis. The Super Characters flew back over towards her and when they got there they stayed above her head. :(**

**Amus' POV**

**Yay, she finally stopped running. I have no clue how little kids can have so much energy. It's just crazy. No one should have that much energy without caffine. I sure didn't.**

**Ran, Miki and Su were flying over to me slowly. I felt bad for them but I also felt kind of guilty – it was MY little sister that was chasing them around after all. **

**Hey sorry guys, but you did pretty much tell Ami that you were there. (A/N: I know that Amu wouldn't really say that about her Guardian Characters.)**

**When they reached me I asked them If they wanted to go in their eggs until we got to the pie shop. **

"**You brought them?" Miki asked, a happy and surprised note in her tired voice.**

"**I take them everywhere. You ought to know. You are always with me." I said to Miki – making it sound a little bit to much like I thought she was dumb. Oops.**

"**Oh, yeah you do. Sorry I'm just really tired." Miki said while yawning.  
**


	2. eating pie

**Amus' POV**

**With the Guardian Characters in their eggs Ami and I could peacefully get to the pie shop. As we were walking past the mall I realized we needed lunch because it was noon, I was getting hungry, and we had to eat real food before pie otherwise mom would get mad at me. I know you are probably wondering how she would know, but you don't know my sister. She tells our mom everything – and I mean EVERYTHING. Trust me, she would know and I would get in trouble.**

"**Ami we need lunch. Want to go to the food court and eat there?" I asked my little sister Ami.**

"**Why can't we have pie for lunch?" my little sister asked me sweetly.**

"**Because I will get in trouble if I don't give you real food first. You don't want me to get in trouble do you Ami?"**

"**Oh. I don't want you to get in trouble. So let's go to the food court! Yay!" my sister said with a super sudden change of mood. I swear she had split personalities sometimes.**

**AFTER THE FOOD COURT**

"**Are we almost there?" Ami asked. She was getting kind of impatient.**

"**Yes Ami. It's just one more block. So what kind of pie are you going to get?" **

"**I want apple pie! What are you gonna get sis?" Ami said enthusiastically.**

"**I am going to get chocolate pie!" It was a special they were having. I loved pie and I liked chocolate so yay!**

"**Chocolate pie? I never heard of that before sis. Is it good?" Ami asked a hint of confusion in her voice.**

"**Hey, Ami we're here." I told my younger sister joyfully.**

"**Here! Yay, its pie time!" Ami said almost jumping with joy. She LOVES pie. **

"**Ran, Miki, Su we're here. Come out if you want pie." I told my Guardian Characters quietly.**

"**You're going to share your pie with us right Amu-chan?" They asked simultaneously as they flew out of their eggs.**

"**You guys can have some of Amis' apple pie. She won't eat it all anyway." I told them. I was right but mainly I didn't want to share my pie. Yeah, I know I'm kind of selfish sometimes. This just happens to be one of those times.**

"**Sis, don't offer up my pie without asking me first. That's mean. You a meanie." Ami said pretending to be upset with me, but I knew she wasn't really angry. Like I said before, she just LOVES pie.**

"**Sorry Ami. I just thought you wouldn't mind sharing with the Super Characters. I guess I was wrong. Sorry guys, I guess you don't get pie."**

"**NO! I share with Super Characters." Ami said, actually believing I wasn't gonna give them any pie. Little kids will believe anything, which isn't necessarily a good thing.**

**We sat down and got our pie and started to eat it. I had a felling something weird was going to happen.**

"**Amu look, its Black Cat Man!" **

**Kitty Monster: sorry this chapter is super short but I don't want you guys bored to death.**

**Amu: To late for that. HAHAHAHA**

**Kitty Monster: That's mean Amu. **

**Ami: Amu be nice, she is giving you pie, remember?**

**All: Good-bye peoples **

**Ikuto: See you soon, my lovely fans.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples its me, Kitty Monster. Really sorry I haven't been updating but the laptop is being stupid and I don't like regular computer key boards. I promise I am going to update my stories soon. Please forgive me.


	4. ikuto finally appears

**Kitty Monster: Hey you peoples. I'm back! Yay!**

**Ikuto: Oh no. Run for your life!**

**Kitty Monster: Jerk face. Oh well, onto the story already. **

**Amus POV**

_Past - as in last chap._

"_Amu look, its Mr. Black Cat Man."_

**Present time**

"**Ikuto?" Amu asked as she looked around the pie shop. She had to only glance around before she saw him. He was easy to find because of his midnight blue hair. What was he doing here? She didn't know he liked pie. Oh, well. He might not even notice her. **

**Ikutos POV**

**I looked around the pie shop. I was only here because Yoru had told me that he saw Ran, Miki and Su fly in here and they weren't normally without Amu and when they were they didn't come to pie shops. I quickly glanced around and it took me less than three seconds to find her. Her pink hair was really obvious and made her easy to find in a large crowd. She had her little sister Ami with her.**

**Since I wanted to annoy her (she was just so darn pretty when she was annoyed) I walked over to their table. "Hi Amu." I said when I got there.**

**Amis POV**

**Yay, Mr. Black cat man was coming over! I was all happy, I really liked Mr. Black Cat Man. He was nice and he liked teasing Sis which was funny. I liked his pretty hair. **

"**Hi Amu." he said when he was over by us.**

"**Hi Ikuto, what are you doing here? I didn't know that you liked pie." Amu responded grouchily. I didn't know why she was grouchy, with Mr. Black Cat Man here and all, for me he just made my happy day extra happy.**

"**I didn't come for the pie," He said "I came to see you Amu."**

"**How did you know I was here? Are you stalking me?" Sis asked him. I wondered what stalking was. Maybe Sis would tell me later. I had to remember to ask her afterwards.**

"**I am not stalking you, Yoru was flying around and he told me that he saw your Guardian Characters fly in here and thought that I might like to know. Hey, what kind of pie are you eating?" he asked suddenly changing the topic back to her.**

"**Chocolate pie. Why do you care?" she said in a voice with no emotion. I didn't know why she was being such a meanie-face to him. Maybe he did something and gotted in trouble.**

**Amus POV**

"**Chocolate pie. Why do you care?" I said answering his kind of stupid question. I didn't know why he wanted to know if he wasn't even here for pie.**

**By this time he had claimed the chair next to me. **

"**I like chocolate, did you know that Amu? Can I have some of your pie?" he said while picking up my fork and reaching out to take a bite of my pie. Why he asked if he didn't care about the answer I don't know, so don't even ask me.**

"**No, you can't have some of my pie you stupid neko!" I responded while whacking him upside the head. I didn't care that he'd already eaten the bite he stole. That was an unimportant detail that nobody except maybe Ikuto cared about. OMG, I totally just realized that he'd used my fork! He had just indirectly kissed me! I had to remember to get a new fork.**

"**Hey, what was that for? I didn't do anything! I just wanted some pie, gosh Amu-chan." Ikuto growled back at me. I was so going to get him for that one. Fortunately for him Ami chose that second to ask a question I was really hoping she wouldn't ask.**

"**Hey, Sis what does stalking mean?" Ami asked in her sweet little kid voice.**

**I heard Ikuto snort at the question and Ran, Miki and Su were giggling quietly at my problem. I didn't want to tell Ami because I didn't want to scare her but she would know if told a false story and would not be at all pleased if I didn't tell her anything at all.**

"**Um, it um, means to follow someone for a long period of time." I said nervously telling her as much of the truth as I felt was good for her. Ikuto snorted at the answer I gave her. **

"**Wow, Amu don't like to tell the whole story much do we?" Ikuto asked me obviously not getting the fact that I didn't want to scare my little sister. I glared at him for a second.**

"**What you not telling me, Sis?" Ami asked all sweet and innocent.**

"**Okay, fine. Stalk means to follow someone around secretly wherever they go and whatever they do with the intention of hurting them." I told my little angel of a sister reluctantly.**

"**Hey, I done eating now Sis. Are you almost ready to go?" Ami asked with a sudden change of topic.**

"**Yeah, I'm almost done; just give me a moment, okay?"**

"**Where are you guys going to go?" do I really have to tell you who said that? Well for anybody to stupid to guess it was Ikuto.**

"**Home." I said giving him the shortest answer possible.**

"**Can I come with you guys or at least walk with you?" **

"**You're not going to take 'no' for an answer are you?"**

"**Nope, I'm not going to."**

"**Fine, then I guess you and your mini-self can come."**

"**You mean Yoru?" he asked honestly looking confused.**

"**No I mean Edward Cullen, of course I mean Yoru. I call him your mini-self because the two of you are so much alike especially in looks. He looks just like a mini-Ikuto." I answered sarcastically.**

"**Yay! Mr. Black Cat Man is coming!" Ami said joyfully as soon as I was done talking.**

**Hey peoples, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated but I was busy and there were some technical problems and still are so I am not going to be updating for a little while but please bear with me. I am so happy I finally got this chapter done. This is the longest thing I have written yet on FanFiction. Please review. Id love to know if you guys have Ideas on how I can become a better writer and criticism- only the helpful, constructive kind- is always welcome. Thanks so much to everybody who waited for this chap to come out. I will update as soon as I can but I have other fics to work on and school and that stuff. Bye. **


	5. making plans

Yo, look I'm really sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I have been totally uninspired lately and I was like really happy because I was watching YouTube videos so I haven't thought much about FanFiction. Sorry everyone. I give you an extra-long chapter today though to make up for it. Sorry that it's not going to be as good as usual. 

**Amus' POV**

"Amu, thanks for wetting Mr. Black Cat Man come wif us. You're so nice." Ami said for the ninth time in seven minutes. She was like really hyper already and I was now sad that I had given her pie because she would not shut up.

"YOU'RE IT AMU!" Ikuto yelled from behind me snapping me out of my trance and making me jump at least two feet into the air.

"Ha-ha. You're it Amu! Cat Man tagged you so you're it. We're playing tag." Ami yelled happily from the side. Yes, we were at a park because we were walking by the park and Ami was being so hyper we had to stop to let her play.

I immediately turned around to look for Ikuto. He had run away a bit, so as soon as I spotted him I ran over to him. "You never said no tag backs you baka!" I yelled as I chased him.

I chased him around the park for like two minutes before I finally caught him. "You're it Ikuto. That's what you get for scaring me! NO TAG BACKS!" I said as I tagged his shoulder.

He ran over and tried to get Ami. It was really funny because he is way faster than Ami but he was going all slow and acting all tired and out of breath. I knew that he was trying to make it so Ami got as much enjoyment as possible out of the game. I really appreciated that, not that I would ever admit that to him.

After mentioning that if we played tag any longer we would not have the energy to walk back to my house we finally left the park. I let Ami play for like half an hour though so she wouldn't drive us crazy on the way back. And because the park was only like 12 blocks from the house.

Ami was being quiet for once so Ikuto started talking to break the silence. "Amu do you want to go to the amusement park again once we get Ami home?" he asked me.

"Who ever said that I was going to go out once Ami was home with my parents?" I barked back at him. I kind of, okay really wanted to go but he was not getting it out of me that easily.

"I did. I know you want to though. I could tell by how you perked up when I mentioned the amusement park." He answered his smirk already back in its place on his face.

Oh my gosh ! You cannot hide anything from this guy. He is so darn annoying sometimes. Why, oh why did I let him come with us? "You're just imagining things you stupid neko." I replied hiding how I was really feeling with the smart answer I would use when I am putting on my outer character. I was really thankful that I am used to saying things different than how I feel.

"You wish I was imagining things Amu. You just wish. You know you want to come and spend some time with Ikuto, I mean go to the amusement park." Ikuto said while trying to pretend he never said that.

"I know you said that Ikuto. You really wish that I want to spend some time with you but I don't. Okay fine, I admit that I do want to go to the amusement park but you really wish I wanted to spend time with you. If I could go to the amusement park with anyone else I would. I can't though because I don't know how the heck to get there." I replied while whacking him upside the head for saying what he said.

"Sure Amu. You just keep on telling yourself that. _I _know that you're lying. Hey, aren't we almost at your house?" he asked completely changing the topic.

Oh yeah, we were like a block from my house I realized as I looked around. I hadn't really noticed where we were going because even though I will never admit it to him I actually really liked talking to him. It was fun to argue with Ikuto. Realizing that he was waiting for me to answer him I told that we were a block away.

"Do I get to come in and meet your parents Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked me in the sweetest voice he could manage while putting on a puppy dog face. It was actually kind of cute. Please don't tell him I said that.

"I am not your girlfriend you baka! No you don't get to meet my parents because my dad is super protective of me. You can wait in the yard while I take Ami inside and tell my parents that I am going to Rima's house. Because if I tell them that I'm going to the amusement park with you they'll say no." I added as I saw the question appear on his face. I almost laughed at the response I got from him. His face fell and he acted like he was crying. It was almost as funny as watching him chase Ami.

"Please Amu." He begged in a really cute little kid voice. "Ami will tell them about me anyways." He added still begging like a kid who didn't get the toy they wanted.

"They won't believe Ami because she always talks about the guardian characters so they think that she likes to tell stories. So no matter what she says they won't believe it." I said telling him the truth on that.

See this is a really long chapter. I was bored so I made Ikuto be funny instead of pervy this time. I am sorry to everyone who likes perv Ikuto. Okay I am going to go now. Remember to R&R. Reviews keep me motivated and inspired. I also want to know how I can improve my writing.


	6. At the Amusement Park Part 1

Hey I am updating again. Yay! I've this chapter running through my head for a while now I just never got to typing it. I want to thank you guys for all the reviews last chapter. You all get a million dollars. Kidding, I don't even have a million dollars. 

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to tell you peoples? I don't own Shugo Chara.

Amus' POV

"I need to talk to you!" I yelled as I shut the front door of my house.

I figured my parents would be in the kitchen so that is where I headed.

"Amu, are you sure you want to lie to your parents?" Su whispered in my ear as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If they knew I was hanging out with Ikuto tonight they would most definitely say no. This is the only way I can hang out with Ikuto tonight. Trust me, they'll agree this way." I answered just as quietly.

"I didn't know you liked hanging out with Ikuto so very much Amu-chan." Miki said giggling quietly.

"Shut up Miki!" I whispered furiously as I felt a slight blush tint my cheeks red. I was so gonna kill her for that.

When I reached the kitchen doorframe I looked in and saw Ami running around while reciting what we had done that morning. I heard the words 'Mr. Cat Man' and 'kitty character' leave her mouth as I silently walked in. I though knew that our parents wouldn't believe a word of it though. Thank goodness they thought she just had an overactive imagination. Because that girl could get me in so much trouble sometimes.

"There you are Amu." My mom said as she turned around and saw that I was standing there.

"Hey Mom I was wondering if I could go over to Rima's house. She called me on the way home asking if I could. I told her I would ask as soon as I got home." I said in my Cool & Spicy outer character. I am glad I took those acting classes.

"Sure you can Amu. Do you need a ride over there?" my mom replied exactly the way I thought she would.

"Nah. I'm gonna walk because it's really nice outside today." I answered because getting a ride would be counterproductive. A) Because I'm not going to Rima's house and B) because my mom would see Ikuto and freak out.

"That's fine Amu. Make sure you take a coat. It may not be cold now but it will be later." My mom said giving me some nice motherly advice.

I walked upstairs to my room and grabbed my favorite coat. I then ran downstairs, gave my parents hugs and went outside to where I had left Ikuto.

"You good to go Amu-koi?" he asked when I reached the spot where he was standing.

"I am not your freaking girlfriend." I screamed at him as we walked away from my house. "And yes I should be good 'til like after dinner at least."

When we reached the amusement park Ikuto flipped the breaker and all the incredibly pretty lights came on. I looked around and tried to decide which ride I wanted to go on first. It was a hard decision to make because there are so many cool rides at the amusement park.

I finally decided to go on the carousel first. I grabbed ikuto's arm and dragged him to the carousel with me. He protested greatly but I managed to do it. I felt a sense of pride at the fact that I was able to make Ikuto do something he didn't want to do.

I made him sit on the horse next to mine. He was all mad and glaring at me but for some reason he was all sparkly. It was like a Tadase sparkle attack. It was really weird. It was funny though because he was glaring at me evilly. I had a really hard time not laughing at him.

Next I made him go on the teacup ride because it was so funny when we went on it the first time. It was even funnier this time though because Ikuto had gotten taller so it was even harder for him to fit this time. I laughed until I was almost positive I couldn't laugh any more. My sides and stomach hurt so bad that I had trouble walking straight. I looked kind of funny.

Then I dragged Ikuto on most of the rides. They were funny to see Ikuto ride. That is when everything changed. Ikuto asked me if he could pick a ride for us to go on. I thought he would pick something like the swing ride so I agreed. I did not expect him to pick the freaking rollercoaster!

And since I had dragged him on so many rides and I did agree to let him pick I had to go on the rollercoaster with him. I have a big rollercoaster problem. They seriously freak me out.

The whole ride I was practically sitting in ikuto's lap because I was so scared. I kept hugging him really tight and ducking my head into his chest because as I said I was really scared. It was sooo embarrassing. I would never have done that if we hadn't been on a rollercoaster. And now ever since we got off the rollercoaster he would not let go of my waist. I would never tell anyone this but I actually kind of liked it.

"Amu-chan would you like to come over tonight?" Ikuto asked as we got off the rollercoaster.

Cliffhanger! I wonder what Amu will say to Ikuto. PM me your ideas or leave them in a review. I know I told a few people that this would be out by Wednesday and I really did plan for it to be. I was busy though because my school is putting on a play of Alice in Wonderland this weekend and we had rehearsal after school every day. I am really sorry it is out so much later than I had planned. I was also distracted by my new Nintendo 3DS! If you want to know anything about them/it please PM me only.


End file.
